Vincent and The Beach
by MissGoose
Summary: Vincent goes to the beach! Only with his friends and only to relax after his freedom from Chaos. What else could a guy want?


Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the game. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!

 _ **I was going to focus on my personal work but ideas have been driving me mad and making it impossible to focus. Here's a quick, cute tale!**_

Chapter One

Vincent Valentine sat under the large, blue umbrella and looked at his friends as he took in all the heat of the beach. The ocean waves were rolling high and the sun above was beating down. Children could be heard in the distance far away from where their party sat. Cloud was walking hand in hand with Tifa at the edge of the water. Barret was watching Marlene build a sand castle with Denzel. Cid was smoking by a trashcan secluded from others to prevent spreading the smoke. Yuffie was surfing the waves somewhere out in the distance. Each time he caught a glance of her riding the waves he could only smile and shake his head. There was no clear understanding to her desire to surf and her avoidance of any other moving item. Some things were above his need to understand.

"Hey there, Vincent," Marlene said joining him on the large towel. She sat down next to him and reached into the cooler to take out a small can of soda. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," he said with a smile. The young girl held a slight fascination with him. She was ten years old now and beginning her stages of understanding the world through larger eyes. "Your castle looks great."

"Yeah, that's only cause Denzel is awesome," she said with a smile. "He should make buildings when he gets older. I think he would like that."

"Maybe he will," Vincent said. "And then he could make you a real castle. But it would be kind of big for a girl on her own. Would you let anyone live with you?"

"Denzel obviously," she said shaking her head to his ridiculous question. "We're going to be friends forever and I think living together would be a lot of fun. Don't you?"

Vincent froze on the spot. Their conversation was entering territory he was not comfortable with. This was more of a boat for Tifa to control. Too bad she was off flirting with her dear love. A giggle sounded from the side and Yuffie joined the growing group on the towel.

"But boys are so weird," Yuffie said with a wink towards Vincent. "Why would you want to spend so much time with Denzel?"

Marlene blushed and began to twist in her seat while hiding her face.

"Oh, don't I know that look!" Yuffie giggled. "You like him, don't you?"

"Shhh," Marlene said and pushed Yuffie playfully. "We're too young to think about that."

"There's nothing wrong with having a crush or even having a boyfriend. My first boyfriend was when I was thirteen," Yuffie said and stole a quick sip of Marlene's drink. "It only lasted for about a week, but he was much more annoying than Denzel will ever be."

"Denzel isn't annoying!" Marlene said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Denzel said stepping up. "Let's go play in the ocean, Marlene."

"Yeah!" she jumped up and ran away from them.

"Thanks, Yuffie," Denzel said and chased after his friend. Someday something more could grow between them, but for now he didn't want to think of her more than a friend.

Yuffie reached across Vincent's chest to dig her own drink out of the cooler he sat next to. He smirked at her and she sent him a glare. "What?"

"You had a boyfriend when you were thirteen?" Vincent asked and shook his head. "I can't see it."

Yuffie blushed and fiddled with the edge of the towel by her fingers. She looked away from Vincent's eyes as she watched the ocean waves dance. "He wasn't so much of a boyfriend as a boy I terrorized. I liked him a lot but without a mother I didn't really have much of a feminine side to me. We played together all the time and I thought that's what boyfriends and girlfriends were. That was until I found him making out with Claire on the playground. Heartbreaking, but not the end of the world. I was thirteen for crying out loud. I had better things to worry about than the male species."

"And now?" Vincent asked. He watched her bare shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. She looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue playfully. "What?"

"Some secrets are safe to be kept, Mr. Nosey," she said.

"There is a guy you're after then?" Vincent asked and chuckled. "Who'd have thought?"

"Shut up. I'm a grown ass woman," she said and took a long drink from her can. Vincent watched her throat bob with the drink and a dribble of the liquid escaped from the corner of her mouth. He reached up and caught the liquid with his thumb before it traveled any lower down her neck.

"I'm becoming more and more aware of that," he said. She turned to face him slowly. He could read the confusion in her eyes. He smiled and leaned back against his hands. "This guy you're crushing on, do I know him?"

Yuffie thought over playing his question game. It wouldn't hurt to play along. The sun was growing hotter and hotter as the time ticked on. Sitting next to him was not going to be the smartest way to fight off the head. "I believe you know him."

"Ah," Vincent looked around at the guys they called their friends. None of them were truly available nor did they fit Yuffie's personality. In fact, none of the guys he knew did. Seeing her with any of them was nearly impossible. Half of them were taken and the other half just didn't work. Not to mention he was her complete opposite. He smirked and shook his head. There was no way. "Have you worked with him before?"

"Quite a few times," she said with a smile. She continued to look out to the ocean as she answered his questions. Her hair was still the same, short bob style as when they fought their many battles and her skin held a smooth tan making him appear more like a ghost than a human being. Her eyes were dark brown pulling him in the more he tried to look into them. It was beyond him how he never saw the true traits to the woman sitting next to him. Actually, it wasn't that far of a reach to know why she had always been placed outside his attention. A once major being in his life blocked nearly everyone from his mind. Especially a young, beautiful woman.

"Interesting," Vincent said and smiled. "I believe I know most of the guys you've worked with, but no one is seeming to pop out as your type."

"Oh well, I guess it shall remain a mystery," she said and fell back on the towel. As the stress left her body Vincent felt the answer to his question form in his mind.

"Unless I'm looking at it all wrong," Vincent said. He turned his body to lean on one hand and look down into her eyes. She was suddenly frozen by his look.

"What is Vincent doing to Yuffie?" Cloud asked as he pulled Tifa towards the area their party claimed for their visit.

"Ah," Tifa said pulling Cloud to a stop. "I think we should hold back for a little bit. Let's see what happens."

Cloud looked down to see Tifa's eyes dancing with excitement and the smile on her lips. "Are you kidding me?" He laughed and they stood back together to watch their friends' show.

"Maybe I shouldn't be looking for someone like you," he said. "In fact, that would be a pretty hard task to complete. You sort of have your own personality and I don't imagine I'd ever find someone else quite like you. One of a kind and I don't think I could have been more blind."

Yuffie giggled and shook her head. "Your eyes are better than mine."

"Not for everything," he said and bent down to capture her lips. He intended the kiss to be sweet but the gasp from her shock opened her mouth and invited him in. His tongue danced against her own. Her nails dug into his shoulder as the passion filled her. Before things grew any farther he pulled away. "Took me a little while to see this."

"To see what?" Cloud asked walking over with a large smile.

A small blush touched Vincent's cheeks. The looks on his friends' faces told him he was caught. "It took me a while to see there was someone waiting for me. Yuffie, am I the man you're crushing on?"

"No!" she said and turned upside down to bury her face in the towel. Her ears were turning red with her hidden face. "Go away!"

"I have a better idea," Vincent said. He moved quickly to pick Yuffie up and hold her like a baby in his arms. He started walking towards the ocean and his friends stayed behind. "Do you have a crush on me, Yuffie?"

"Put me down Vincent Valentine!" she yelled hitting his chest. Other people around looked at them but didn't react since they could see Vincent smiling and shaking his head.

"Answer my question before we get to the water," he said. "Or you're going back in."

"Vincent, don't be ridiculous," Yuffie said folding her arms.

"You may want to unfold your arms so you can swim," he said as he entered the cold water. He went in until the water reached the middle of his swimming trunks. He began to rock her as he counted down. "One…two…"

"No!" Yuffie yelled. She could swim and didn't mind getting in the water again, but it was now or never. If Vincent wanted the answer she would give it to him.

"No, what?" he asked with a smile. He didn't believe she was telling the truth. Besides, he was having too much fun with teasing her.

"No, I don't have a crush on you but I do love you, Vincent Valentine! I held a tiny crush on you since a short time after we pulled you out of the coffin. I don't know where it came from or how it grew, but it did! The crush wouldn't end and the next thing I know I'm falling head over heels in love with you!" Yuffie yelled and the people nearby smiled to her confession. "Could you put me down now?"

"No," he said copying her answer. He held her close and jumped into the ocean so the cold water surrounded them both. Together they swam back to the beach until they were able to sit on the wet sand. He looked to her as he took her hand into his own. "I told you to tell me if you had a crush on me."

"I did!" she said and kicked the water at her feet to his face.

"No, you told me who you used to have a crush on and then told me you loved someone. Love is something much bigger than a crush," Vincent said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her against him. "Since that wasn't the right answer I had no other choice than to throw you in."

"You make no sense," she said with her head against her shoulder. "There never was a crush. Love is a bit bigger than that."

"Exactly," Vincent said with a smile. "That's why I jumped, also. I thought you had a crush on me but I guessed the wrong thing and needed to be given the punishment as well. Although, there are worse things to experience than getting wet with Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Vinnie!" Yuffie yelled and pushed him away. "You're terrible."

"You're the one that loves me," he reminded her.

"Then we need to get my sanity tested," she grumbled.

"We already know how rocky my sanity is, so obviously love isn't a far fetch for me," he said. She gave him a puzzled look. "Meaning, as crazy as I am it only makes sense for me to love you too."

Yuffie hit him as she fell back to lean on his side. It would never have crossed her mind she would be sitting at the ocean with Vincent Valentine. She never thought she would confess her love to him and it was a hundred years too early to believe he felt the same way. She was happy to learn her beliefs were proven wrong. It seemed she was possibly going to need to test out a few more theories.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked. He could almost feel her mind twisting up plots.

"We're getting there," she said. She jumped on top of him to push him back on the beach. Her lips met his and their kiss sealed the deal. They were official now and he would have to find a way to break her hold if he ever thought he was going to get away.


End file.
